


Overraskelse

by hoosonja



Category: Ylvis
Genre: heimevernet, hestene, overraskelse, riddere
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosonja/pseuds/hoosonja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård føler seg alene i kontoret uten Vegard...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overraskelse

Kontoret var fullt av mennesker, men for Bård føltes det tomt. Alt han kunne se foran seg var stolen til Vegard. Ingen satt der. Både Calle og Magnus satt i kontoret hans og de forsøkte å skrive en sketsj i sammen.

«Nei, det funker ikke slik,» sa Bård og rynket pannen sin. «Må jeg fortelle deg alt? Når jeg jobber med Vegard forstår han mye mer av hva jeg mener når jeg bruker kun ett ord en det du gjør.”

__

«Men jeg er jo ikke Vegard, vet du? Han er i heimevernet akkurat nå og jeg er alt du har,» sa Calle frustrert. 

__

«Unnskyld Calle, jeg mener ikke å være så slem, men jeg hadde glemt hvordan det er å arbeide uten Vegard. Alt er så lett med ham.»

__

«Jeg tror du må se ham og snakke litt med ham om dette…» sa Calle.

__

Bård nikket, alvorlig. Han satt i stillhet et minutt, hodet senket.

__

« Men nå har jeg en idé! Vi tar kameramannen med oss og treffer ham i heimevernet!» sa Bård plutselig entusiastisk.

__

«Vi kan ikke gjøre det, man kan ikke bare marsjere dit og si at vi vil snakke med ham,» sa Calle.

__

«Kan vi ikke ringe noen som kan gi oss lov?» spurte Bård.

__

«Kanskje,» sa Calle tankefullt.

__

Så begynte de å tenke på hvem de kunne ringe og hva de skulle gjøre. Til slutt bestemte de seg for at Bård, Calle og Magnus skulle dra dit sammen.

__

«Hva om vi kledde oss ut som riddere og red in på hest,» sa Magnus. 

__

«Jeg vet!» sa Calle. «Du og jeg kan være riddere, men Magnus kan gå med narre klær på seg!» sa han, til Bård.

__

Bård smilte. «En god idé, Calle! Magnus, du må ringe garderobe og sjekke om de har klær til oss, du kan ringe til heimevernet Calle, og jeg skal ringe og sjekke om vi kan leie noen hester.»

__

«Men hvem vil fortelle Vegard om det?» spurte Magnus.

__

«Ingen! Det kommer til å bli en overraskelse til ham!» lo Bård.

__

Både Magnus og Calle rynktet pannene sine, de tenkte at Vegard ikke kom til å bli særlig glad for det. Men de gjorde det likevel, planla alt sammen med Bård, hyret hestene, fant kostymer og skrev dialog.

__

Og så kom dagen de skulle treffe Vegard. Mennene satt i bilen og forsøkte å snakke litt, men alle var så spente at de satt i stillhet nesten hele veien. De kjørte dit og parkerte i nærheten, kledde seg og tok hestene ut av vognen. 

__

«Tenker du at Vegard kommer til å bli sint? Spør Bård. 

__

«Joda, det tror jeg,» sa Calle og nikket.

__

_Hva skal jeg gjøre dersom Vegard blir veldig sint og vil ikke snakke med meg noe?_ tenkte Bård, han følte bekymret.

__

De klatret opp og satte på hestene fnisende, for ingen av dem hadde ridd så mye før og følte seg litt dumme, men red til porten i god form og ingen falt ned. Når Vegard kom ut, kunne Bård se at han ikke kunne bestemme om han skulle le eller bli sint. Men da lo han og Bård følte lettet og lo bredt tilbake. 

__

«Vi har kommet for å redde deg,» sa han.

__

«Å nei, du kan ikke bare komme å si at du skal redde meg, det er jo heimevernet og jeg må være her,» sa Vegard, men smilte, for Bård så ut som en ekte ridder. Det var så godt å se broren hans igjen, for dagene var lengre uten ham der.

__


End file.
